eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kathy's Café
Cindy's is the local cafe on Albert Square, located on 2 Bridge Street and has been owned and run by the Beale family through most of the shows history History Ali and Sue Osman where the original owners of the cafe. Ali took a hands off approach to running the Cafe and left most of the day to day work in the hands of Sue. It was also home to their taxi firm, Ozcabs. When Sue and Ali's son, Hassan, died in 1985, money troubles occurred at the Cafe due to Ali and Sue's greiving. Kathy Beale stepped in to manage the Cafe so that Sue could recover. Sue eventually left Walford and Ali took control of the Cafe. In 1989, Ali developed an addiction for gambling and used the Cafes accounts to play poker with. After losing most of the Cafes takings. he found himself in debt with some loan sharks and he was forced to sell the Cafe to Ian Beale. who had wanted to buy the Cafe because his mother Kathy had always wanted to be the owner.﻿ Ian had wanted the Cafe for years because he wanted to expand his Beale empire. he became the owner in 1989 and changed the name to "Kathys Cafe" and he and his new wife Cindy began to run the Cafe. After Ian and Cindys marriage fell apart. Ian had a car crash and sold the Cafe to his mother Kathy. Kathy was delighted when she was made owner of the Cafe because she had wanted it for years. She stayed in control of the Cafe until 1995, when she fell pregnant with Phil Mitchells baby. Realising that she couldn't run the Cafe and be a housewife, Kathy decided to put the Cafe up for sale. In 1995, Ian and Cindy where reunited and Ian bought back his shares of The Cafe from Kathy following the birth of Kathys second son. Ben Mitchell. Ian stayed in control of the cafe for the following five years and employed his latest fiancee. Melanie Healy as a waitress. Mel didn't love Ian and left him heartbroken on the night of there wedding. When Ian grassed up rival Phil Mitchell and his girlfriend to the market inspector. Phil took revenge by informing the Tax officers about Ian's lack of paying taxes. Ian was left in a huge amount of debt and desperatly tried to save the Cafe and his other businesses from bankruptcy. his attempts where dashed and he lost the Cafe. Following the downfall of the Beale empire. The Cafe was closed down for a couple of months and when it was finally re-opened. It was bought by The Mitchell family who have always been business rivals to Ian Beale. Having a strong hatred for Ian and the Beale family. Phil Mitchell took great pleasure of giving the Cafe a full makeover. erasing any memory of his rival Ian Beale from the place. Ian tried to rebuild his business empire and desperatly wanted to gain back control of the Cafe. Phil, realising how much the Cafe means to Ian. enjoyed watching Ian suffer. Laura Beale, Ians estranged ex-wife was robbed of all her money by Ian and was left penniless. Vowing revenge. She turned to Phil who offered her the job as manager at the Cafe. She accepted. This infuriated Ian further and it made matters worse for the Beale and Mitchell feud. In 2003, Phil was framed for armed robbery by Den Watts, one of Ian's closest friends. Phil signed the Cafe over to his younger and niave sister Sam. Having built a new empire for himself. Ian took advantage of Sams vunerability and persuaded her to sell him the Cafe. She accepted his offer and he once again took back control over the Cafe. Due to his other business deals. Ian employed his new love interest. Jane Collins as manager. Over the next five years. Jane and Ians two children. Peter and Lucy. would do most of the work around the Cafe whilst Ian was elsewhere making business deals. In 2009, Nick Cotten took Heather Trott, Lucy Beale, Lauren, Abi and Bradley Branning hostage because he had failed in his attempt to poison his mother Dot. Nick failed to notice that the gas cooker was on fire. Everyone managed to escape but Bradley went back into the burning Cafe to save Nick. Nick escaped and Bradley was left trapped inside as the Cafe exploded. Bradley also survived Later that year. The Cafe was reopened with a new makeover. designed by Ians brother in law. Christian. In 2011, Ian and Janes marriage fell apart and they went into battle for the Beale empire. Ian was desperate to protect his businesses, especially the Cafe as it was part of his history. Phil Mitchell once again joined forces with another of Ians enemies in order to ruin him just like he did before. Phil managed to outsmart Ian and Jane won the Cafe in the divorce battle, leaving Ian devastated. However, Jane left Walford soon after gaining ownership of the Cafe. Jane sold the cafe to Phil, who gave it to Shirley as a present. They changed the name to "Shirley's cafe". This continues to annoy Ian Beale. Ian Beale bought the cafe back of Phil Mitchell in April 2012. After Mandy left Ian also left Walford. He was found and returned to the square. Lucy said to him that he could return living in the house if he signed over everything to her. On Tuesday 14th August ( On Eastenders 17th August on TV) he signed everything over to Lucy. Lucy is now the owner of the cafe in Walford, Albert Square. Owners Names *Cindy's (Current) * Bridge Street Cafe (Past) *Kathy's (Past) *Laura's (Past) *Shirley's (Past) *Mandy's (Past) *Cindy's (Past) Staff Current: *Ian Beale (Owner/Manager) *Tina Carter (Assistant) *Carol Jackson (Assistant) *Marie Evans (Assistant) Present *Kat Slater (Assistant) *Shirley Carter (Owner/Manager) *Heather Trott (Assistant) *Bianca Butcher (Assistant) *Mandy Salter (Secretary) *Sonia Fowler (Assistant) *Sue Osman (Owner/Manager) *Ali Osman (Owner/Manager) Gallery Old Cafe 2.jpg |Cafe Interior in the 80's Ozcabs.jpg|Ali running Ozcabs from Cafe Old Cafe.jpg |New Cafe Sign in 1988 Osman's Cafe.png|Cafe Exterior in 1988 Osman's Cafe Interior.png|Cafe Interior in 1988 Old Cafe 3.jpg Old Cafe 4.jpg Old Cafe 5.jpg Cafe 1991.jpg|Cafe (1991) Cafe 1992 .2.jpg|Cafe (1991) Laura, Pat and Kathy in Cafe.jpg|Laura, Pat and Kathy in Cafe Cafe Inside 2005.jpg|Cafe Interior (2005) Cafe 2005.jpg|Cafe exterior (2005) Cafe.jpg|Kathy's Cafe. Bridge_St._Cafe_-_Bistro.jpg|Bridge Street Cafe Bistro. Kathy's_Cafe_table_poster.jpg|Kathy's Cafe table poster (2010) Bridge St. Cafe Inside.jpg|Bridge Street Cafe Inside. Bridge St. Cafe Counter.jpg|Bridge Street Cafe counter. Bridge St. Cafe Kitchen.jpg|Bridge Street Cafe kitchen. Kathy's Blackboard.jpg|Kathy's Blackboard. Cafe Specials (2013).jpg|Cafe Specials (2013) Cindy's.jpg|Cindy's Sign 2014 Cindy's Inside 2014.jpg|Cindy's Interior 2014 Cafe Price List 2014.jpg|Price List ( August 2014) InsideTheCafe.png|Gareth Malone and Nitin Ganatra in the cafe. CafeInterior .png|Gareth Malone and Nitin Ganatra in the cafe. Cindy's Sign 2014.jpg|Cindy's Sign Cafe inside.jpg|Inside the cafe CindysSign.png|Cindy's Café Sign at Night, July 2014. Marathon Poster in Cafe.jpg|Marathon Poster in Cafe CindysCafePriceMenu2015.png|Bridge Street Café's Price Menu, January 2015. EE Cover Promo.png|Bridge Street Café 2015 Category:Community Buildings Category:Businesses Category:Facilities in Walford.